Prince of Thieves
by Trapped Artist
Summary: AU. Slade rules the kingdom of Gotham. The people are in need for a new hero, but who is brave enough to stand up to the new king? Rumor is, a mysterious person who steals from the rich and gives to the poor.
1. Prologue

**So I had this awesome idea of portraying Young Justice characters in a Robin Hood universe.**_  
_

**Only the prologue is a poem, of course, the rest of the story is "normal." And this was really hard to write, the words that rhyme... ugh.**

**Thanks to ProfessorYJ who has encouraged me to go through with this and who has been so enthusiastic. I love you, my doppelganger!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time_  
_Existed a kingdom free of crime_  
_Its king was righteous and a firm man_  
_Went by the name of Bruce Wayne_  
_The people have loved him oh so dearly_  
_For the justice he handled clearly_  
_But one day everything changed_  
_When things had gotten rearranged_

_Twas the first December, that horrible day_  
_Or at least that's what the people say  
When a man of unknown heritage came  
The throne he was about to claim  
He marched into the chambers of His Majesty Wayne  
And said "Surrender now, or your life shall end  
This kingdom will now bow only to Slade!"_

_So Bruce with no choice had to step down  
Thus he became the Gotham clown  
For nobody knew what in chambers had happened  
He was left on his own, abandoned  
His loyal guards vanished into the air  
And Bruce disappeared so no one would stare_

_Meanwhile, Slade had made himself king  
And none of the peasants dared say a thing  
He said: "I will be better, I will succeed  
And I shall not stop for as long as I breathe  
As for the heir, please meet my son  
This name shall once be known  
For he is as worthy of my throne  
Please welcome my boy: Richard Grayson!"  
_

* * *

__**I think you get the picture.**


	2. A Minor Drawback

**Guys, thank you so much for the positive feedback!**

**Guest 1, superbubbles, guest 2, I Love Jason Todd, sheldon 2.0, Aguna: THANK YOU. I am so glad you liked the prologue!**

**PaintingFlowers13: Thank you, and of course, make your own version, you are free to do what you want, who am I to stop you? It's the internet! :D**

**Dissemination: Speechless at your comment. Love what you did with the tracting thing mwhahaha.**

**Okay, first chapter. Gotta start somewhere. Just wait till I develop the plot.**

* * *

_Three years later_

"How can you be so sure he's going to show up?" The redheaded boy narrows his eyes suspiciously at the girl who is on a tree across his.

She lets her blond hair fall, adjusting her legs on the branch she's crouching on. "Woman's intuition."

"Artemis," he growls.

"Roy," she says in a fake sweet tone.

"I won't ask again."

Artemis snorts in annoyance and takes out her bow to reexamine it. Roy lets out another growl and she detaches her gaze from it to give him a piercing look. "Everyone knows that on first of December, prince Richard's carriage goes this way to Klarion. He goes there to see his fortune for the year. Today he's turning sixteen, so it's kind of a big deal."

"What a waste of time. Everyone knows sorcery-"

"Zatara was a good sorcerer." She tiptoes on the branch and ties her hair in a loose ponytail, barely keeping her balance. However, she looks so graceful that Roy is completely charmed. The branch cracks a little, but she doesn't pay attention.

"Well, Zatara isn't here anymore, is he?" He grunts.

Artemis stiffens her upper lip. "He's probably starving now."

"Aren't we starving as well? Isn't that why we're here?"

"We're here because we disapprove the way Slade's treating the people. Or did you forget that?"

He notices how she avoids saying _his people_. Even after three years, she wouldn't acknowledge the power Slade was given. They sit there in silence, each on their own tree, lost in their thoughts. Artemis still doesn't understand how Bruce could have given his kingdom away so easily. Not only her, but the people as well. But none of them can say a word about it. The last one who tried got beheaded. She shivers in disgust at the memory, silently swearing to herself that it would never happen to her. Little did she know of the risk she was taking at that very moment.

The sound of horse stamping interrupts her thoughts. Roy signals her with a nod, and she draws her bow calmly, waiting. He does the same. The carriage approaches slowly, they don't seem to be in a hurry. _Makes it easier, then_, she smirks to herself. She fires two arrows at a time, feeling her heart racing, the rush of adrenaline in her veins. The arrows land in front of the horse, upsetting it. It goes wild and the coachman has trouble handling it.

Two guards on their horses spread around to search for the culprits. Artemis is sure they will never find them – they are both wearing green and are hidden in the leaves so well. Unfortunately for her, the pressure she made on the branch was stronger than she thought – the branch cracks once, twice…

She finds herself on the ground, completely unaware of where she was. In a blink of an eye, the guards are on their feet, tying her hands and taking away her bow. She only feels the numb pain on her behind as they pull her up on her feet.

"What's going on?" A voice asks from the carriage.

"Your Highness, stay in the carriage! There might be more of them," says one of the guards.

"Kaldur, please. Don't be so paranoid."

"Your Highness…" The guard starts hesitantly.

He steps out proudly. The sun reflects of his pure skin, making him look like he's glowing. Artemis squints. The other guard stings her in her back and growls: "Bow to the prince!" She falls down on her knees.

_So this is how it ends_, she thinks as she examines the figure in front of her. He looks so vain in his fancy outfit, making Artemis sick. A smirk on his face appears when he sees her.

"This peasant… she's the one who did this?"

She feels rage boiling in her, her eyes glint with anger. "Peasant? _Peasant?!_ How dare you call _me _a peasant?!" She sees amusement in his blue eyes and it makes her even angrier. She spits at his feet, but he doesn't move a muscle. "I will never be Slade's peasant! Not his, not yours, not-"

"Watch what you're saying," the end of the spear is pressed deeper into her spine.

"You're not a peasant?" He raises an eyebrow, faking a confused look. "Then what are you?"

"Well, I… " She starts off, but her words are lost. She doesn't know how to reply.

"Are you a lady?" He offers help. "A duchess? A countess, maybe?"

"No," she mutters and lowers her glance. _Roy, where in the world are you?_

"A marquess? A baroness? No? Funny. I thought you weren't a peasant."

"I'm not!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but… You're not a lady, a duchess, a countess, a marquess, a baroness," he counts on his fingers, "but not a peasant either."

She nods in agreement. He runs his fingers through his dark hair, and for a moment in Artemis' eyes he looks… _human_. Could he really be the prince? If it were Slade, he'd have her head on a plate in a second. But this boy… he's _talking _to her.

"God forbid I was the princess, _Richard_," she growls, trying to avoid the answer.

One of the guards is about to hit her, but Richard raises his hand. "Well played. But seeing that you know my name, and I don't know yours, it would only be fair of you to tell me. Since you won't reveal your title," his smirk grows wider sending pleasant chills down her spine.

"Maybe your sorcerer will tell you."

"I see you're well informed."

"Part of my job."

"Which is…?"

Caught in a trap again, Artemis rolls her eyes and doesn't respond. She spots Roy on the tree across her, giving her a sign to raise her hands when he tells her to. She knows she has to stall until he can find a comfortable position.

"So I don't have a title," she starts. "Tell me, what's it like being the prince of a kingdom that's falling apart?"

He raises an eyebrow again, his smirk slowly fading. She hit the spot. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? The _peasants _are starving while all your little friends are having the time of their lives."

"None of those people you are referring to are barely my friends," he states awkwardly.

"Oh?" With the corner of her eye she sees Roy drawing back his bow.

"They are mainly-"

Artemis raises her hands above her head. An arrow flies through the air, cutting the ropes Artemis is tied with and creates a funny sound when it hits a tree. Before the guards realize, she's on her feet with her bow in her hands. She bows mockingly to Richard, this time smirk on her face, and she disappears into the woods without a single word. The confused men try to follow her, but the prince waves his hand dismissively.

"Pity. She made the conversation interesting." He sighs in annoyance and enters the carriage. "Let's go, Klarion must be wondering where we are. Not that he doesn't already know."

* * *

**Personally, I blame Tumblr for the peasant thing. I spend way too much time on that thing. **

**The entire time I could imagine Artemis saying those things in her angry voice. I have a wild imagination, trust me, you'll see through the next chapters. Assuming that you like this one, of course.**

**Stay awesome.**


	3. A Salmon That Wasn't Meant To Be

**You guys are spoiling me! All these wonderful reviews, I mean... you are too kind! *cries* Thank you all!**

**C.G: We have yet to get to Bruce, don't worry. And everyone has a background story, but you'll have to be patient! And yes, the original six on the team all appear in this fic. Some from season 2, some not. ENOUGH SPOILERS.**

**Guest: Your question is answered right here in this chapter. ;)**

**emster: Thank you!**

**Bobby Corwen: First of all, thank you for the praise on the prologue! It means a lot! And I honestly can't answer any of your questions, you'll have to see by yourself if Richard is in deed the snobby prince or something else. Wally and Dick bromance right in this chapter, by the way!**

**superbubbles: Thank you for the idea, kind of used in this chapter. :D**

**JackylnKarst: Thank you for the praise and thank you for the critique! It helps me improve, so I hope the setting is okay in this chapter? Descriptions never were my thing haha.**

**PaintingFlowers13: I would love to write a proper answer, but it would just mean spoilers for this chapter. :)**

**kickarora: You are awesome in deed. Thank you!**

**noaverageangel: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Dissemination: I had to respond to your review because... beautiful, that's it! You are the one who's going to spoil me the most! I am glad you like the way I portrayed Richard, and I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter as well! As for his background story, well, that comes a bit later. Oh, and for your review on my other story (since I can't reply there): Thank you so so so much. You have no idea what those things you said mean to me. They mean the world. I am serious.**

**mixxi: We'll see about that. :D**

**Rocketeer101: Thank you!**

**A2ID: Thank you so much! I'm glad you feel that way.**

**Okay, to the chapter! I've decided the last chapter was a bit too short, so this one is longer. I hope it will satisfy your needs hahaha.**

* * *

Wally is standing in front of a tower, in the middle of a forest that isn't even creepy enough to match the tower, waiting for the prince to arrive. He looks exhausted – his green eyes blink slowly, his posture is relaxed and not in position. He stretches out his arms and lets out a big yawn, uncovering his white teeth. Then scratches his head and curses under his breath. He hates the uniforms the guards were given some time ago – they are completely black making them look like they're all executioners of some sort. Not that it is that far away from the truth.

He tries to recall the events that happened last night but his memories are blurred. He vaguely remembers chatting with Artemis and Roy, Roy challenging him to arm wrestle and then shamefully losing, something about a plan to intercept the prince's carriage (he smirks at the memory of Artemis hiccuping and giggling while explaining the whole thing) and after those two left singing with a few fat, ruddy peasants. He also remembers the look on his uncle's face when he knocked on the door at four in the morning with nothing but his underwear on.

_Note to self: Never let Artemis and Roy take you to the tavern again._

The carriage is late – Wally knows they were supposed to be here almost half an hour ago. Klarion has already popped his head out once yelling something which Wally didn't really understand. He starts to worry that Artemis might have gone through with the plan she had. His mind starts racing, he tries to remember the details, but all he remembers is the kiss she and Roy shared at some point.

He calms down when he hears the peaceful stamp of the horses. He takes his position as the carriage approaches. Richard steps out and Wally bows.

"Your Highness."

"Wallace," the prince replies with a smile. Wally stands back up and Richard can't help but smirk at his face. He turns around to his guards. "Kaldur, Garth, escort the carriage back to the castle. I shall visit the market later, no need for you to wait." The guards bow and do as they're told.

"Wild night, Wally?"

The redhead smirks as Richard pushes the door open.

He climbs the stairs quickly. He wants to get over with it at once – Klarion always has the same thing to say and eventually gets some things right. He opens the door of a familiar room and the door squeaks making him shiver.

"You're late," says the bitter voice. "Was the golden hair you met really that interesting?"

Richard smirks at how right he is. Klarion can really guess _some_ things. " Aren't you supposed to bow to the prince?"

Klarion speaks from a chair; his back is turned towards Richard. He doesn't move at the sound of his voice – he simply signs Richard to sit down. The prince sighs and sits across the man who is as creepy as his tower. Klarion eyes him suspiciously, then turns his attention to the glowing ball in front of him.

"Another wealthy year," he mumbles. Richard rolls his eyes. "And a healthy one too. You have met the love of your life."

" Aren't I supposed to meet her in the future?" Richard raises an eyebrow. Klarion's cat jumps on his lap, asking to be petted. He shakes it off and it hisses at him, running back to its master.

"Quiet, foolish child! You might be the prince, but that doesn't give you the right to interfere with the magic! Look what you've done, it's gone!" The ball remains the same. Klarion mumbles something about Richard being able to go now.

Richard stands up with a sigh of relief and heads for the exit.

"Wait!" Klarion yells out, his hand in the air. "There will be one person. Someone dark. He or she will cause trouble to your kingdom claiming they do good. Beware, Slade's ward!"

The door slams behind him, making the fragile walls shake. Klarion continues to mumble under his breath, petting his cat.

* * *

"Finally," Wally exclaims when he sees Richard come out of the tower. "Let me guess: A wealthy and a healthy year and you will meet the love of your life."

Richard smirks. "According to him, I've met her already."

"I think we both know you might have," Wally smirks back.

They rush off. The market isn't too far away – half an hour on foot. The forest is quiet – the only thing they hear is the sound of their own steps.

"Do you think she wants to see me?" Richard asks, his voice full of concern.

"Sure she does, Richard." Wally is the only person who's allowed to call by his name. "You guys have been dancing around for weeks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Though she's probably predicted you're on your way."

"Even if she hasn't she's better at it than Klarion," Richard says and they laugh. "Hey, I didn't tell you! Someone attacked our carriage when we were on our way. That's why we were late."

Wally feels the blood in his veins slowly freezing. "W-who was it?"

"I'm guessing their plan was to warn me or something," he continues ignoring the question. "They shot their arrows in front of the horse and not directly at me."

_They went through with it. They're crazier than I thought!_

"But they messed up," he giggles. "This blond girl fell off a tree. We had the most… _intriguing _conversation. She wouldn't tell me her name, though."

"Why would she? If Slade were to find out, she'd be dead in a second," Wally says carefully.

Richard waves his hand dismissively. " I've already instructed the guards to keep quiet. They're loyal, I know they won't tell."

The redheaded boy lets out a sigh of relief. _I ought to kill that girl myself_.

They arrive at the town center soon enough. People who pass by bow briefly to the prince and he waves back at them.

"I'll leave you now, Your Highness," Wally winks and then whispers: "You'll find me at the tavern _Wonde_r _Lady_."

"Where else, Wally, where else?" Richard says with a smile and starts walking.

The house he's looking for is near. He looks around - there is just a dog barking somewhere in the distance. He throws a couple of pebbles at the window on the highest floor. A dark-haired girl opens it. She smiles when she spots him.

"Richard!"

"Hey, Zatanna," he waves. "Is your father home?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes. But what are you doing _here_? What if someone sees you?"

He shrugs. "There's no one around."

"But-"

"Come on down, I want to talk to you!"

She closes the window without hesitation, mumbles something to her father and storms out.

* * *

"Megan, if you're going to work here you have to pay attention," John sighs when he sees his niece staring outside again.

"Yes uncle," she mumbles absently.

Her eyes lay on the boy whose name she doesn't know. He doesn't seem to notice her, but he does look bored, listening to a blond girl who's walking by his side. She talks about something with so much enthusiasm, and he keeps nodding, not hearing a word. Or at least that's what Megan thinks.

"Megan!"

She snaps back to reality and turns around, gazing at her uncle sheepishly.

"Who are you watching, child?" He leans and takes a look out the window, then lets out a sigh. "Megan. You need to forget that boy."

"But why?"

"Because he is Conner Kent, son of Lord Clark Kent who, as you know, isn't famous right now. Slade chose to keep Conner because of the potential he has, but what he does have is a really bad attitude. And a fiancée," he adds harshly. "Cassie Sandsmark, a respected young lady. You are new here, but that doesn't mean-"

"I know, uncle. It won't happen again."

He glares at her before he softens his gaze. "Now, be a good girl and go to the market – we need some salmon for dinner tonight. And you'll help me make it."

Her eyes widen and she completely forgets about Conner in that moment.

* * *

"There's my man!" Artemis yells out when Wally enters the tavern. She approaches him and grabs him by his arms. "We did it, Wally. We attacked the carriage," he sees a glint in her eyes.

"So I've heard. What were you thinking?!"

She looks taken aback. " Aren't you excited?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed," he says narrowing his eyes. "But I'm guessing falling off the tree was your lesson?" He lets out a laugh. She lets go of him and gives him a glare.

"That was-"

"Wally!" Roy exclaims from the table he's sitting at. "Come join us! Diane, give us another round!"

"Anything for my favorite customers," the lady at the counter replies with a huge smile on her face.

Roy starts to retell the story of how Artemis fell down. Wally keeps laughing wishing he was one of the guards, just to torture Artemis some more. Meanwhile, she glares at both of them, wondering why she's friends with either. Two hours have passed without them even noticing.

" Aren't you on duty?" She narrows her eyes after two boys had stopped laughing.

"Technically. The prince has some business in town, though."

"He has business? Doubt it," she snorts.

"You really should relax a little, Artemis," Roy says taking a sip of his drink and wraps his other arm around her.

"Says the right guy for that."

He's about to reply when the doors of the tavern open and Richard himself walks in, searching for Wally. The place grows silent and they all bow. He smiles and waves dismissively, which people approve of and continue chatting and rambling about everyday stuff.

"He's here," Wally says standing up. "You really should-"

But Artemis is already on her way. Since the place is crowded she can't move fast on her feet, so she crawls on the floor, her head bowed down. She knows the place well and she should find the exit pretty soon. The floor is full of disgusting, sticky things that she doesn't pay attention to at all, but the smell is irritating her nose. She sneezes and with her eyes closed she bumps into someone's feet and doesn't apologize – but the figure stands still and doesn't let her move. Annoyed, she looks up, only to see familiar blue eyes watching her, the smirk on his face again.

"Lost something?" He asks offering her a hand.

"My dignity," she mumbles refusing to take his hand. She stands up on her own instead.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we did that today, didn't we?" He says and takes a step. She glares after him when he turns around. "Oh, and I really hope you will be on your feet and not on the ground the next time we meet," he smirks.

Artemis feels rage growing inside of her again. This guy is really starting to annoy her, and if they weren't in public she'd go after him. Instead, she goes back to their table and sinks down. Wally has already met Richard half way, and they exit the tavern. Diane looks defeated because the prince didn't order anything, but lights up again when Roy leans on the counter. Artemis kind of admired her – lord Kent had lost everything when Slade came, but Diane never gave up. She opened this tavern and business is booming. Kent himself drops by sometimes, just to see her and occasionally help. Diane was the kind of woman Artemis secretly wants to be. Strong, independent, capable of doing anything on her own.

She's about to leave when a little blond girl storms into the tavern. Artemis recognizes her: it's Cissie! She spends a lot of time with her and listens to her fanciful stories.

"Sir Luthor's carriage just got robbed! Sir Luthor's carriage just got robbed!"

Dinah walks in right after he. "Calm down, Cissie," she says.

Artemis knows Dinah well. She took in Cissie after her parents were executed for not acknowledging Slade as king. Cissie got to live only because the guards couldn't find her, and they never suspected a thing when Dinah, the friendly neighbor, told them she was her daughter. After all, they are both blond. And Sir Queen is blond as well!

"Cissie, come over here," Roy picks her up and puts her on the counter. All eyes are turned to the blond girl covered in dirt who starts talking really fast.

* * *

Megan storms into the kitchen rather upset. John raises his glance from the cookbook and takes off his glasses. He looks at the basket and he can tell it's empty.

"Megan, where's the salmon?"

She doesn't reply. Her eyes are big and her breathing is accelerated. She shakes her head.

"Megan, is everything-"

"Lord Luthor's carriage got robbed," she blurts out. She's pale and her hands are trembling – she's barely holding the empty basket. "I've seen it with my own eyes!"

John drops the issue of salmon and approaches her. "Come, child! You must tell the king at once!" He grabs her by her arm and drags her along.

They walk fast through the castle, their footsteps echoing through the hallways. John explains the situation to the guards. One of them tells them to be still and enters the chambers.

"Your Majesty," the guard bows down. Slade is standing by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Richard is also there, standing next to him. Slade doesn't reply. Instead he whispers something to Richard who turns around to listen. "The cook claims his apprentice knows some news that would be of your interest."

"Let them in."

Megan is scared. Yes, she's new, but she never expected her first day at work to be so exciting and frightening at the same time. Richard encourages her with his warm blue eyes. She gulps and holds onto her uncle.

"Your Majesty," John bows and Megan does so as well. "Megan was at the market today and she… she saw Lord Luthor's carriage… getting robbed."

Slade turns around briskly. "What did you say?"

John elbows Megan gently and she starts stuttering. "I-I was at the m-market today. U-uncle wanted me to by s-some salmon for d-dinner, and he s-said I could m-make it with him t-too-"

"Get to the point!" Slade snaps at her. She takes a step back.

"Forgive her, Your Majesty, she's new-"

"I don't care! _Talk_!"

"I-I… I saw Lord's carriage going away and t-then this… t-thing comes out of n-nowhere! It entered the c-carriage through the w-window and c-came out c-carrying a bag full of s-something." Seeing that Slade doesn't react, she continues with a firmer tone. "The coachman jumped down to check on Lord Luthor, and then yells _We've been robbed_! And then he said Lord Luthor was unconscious and people started gathering around the carriage. I didn't see anything else-"

"How did he look like?"

"Lord L-Luthor?" She asks confused.

"This thing you saw!"

"I c-couldn't really see. Whoever it w-was was wearing a black hood, t-that's all I saw."

She sees fury in Slade's eyes. He turns to Richard. "You were in town today. Do you know anything about this?"

However, Richard looks as confused as Megan. "No, my king."

"You are dismissed," Slade waves his hand at John.

The tall man bows and takes his niece with him. As soon as the doors close, Megan starts sobbing into her uncle's shirt. He strikes her hair gently and takes her away from the guards' curious gazes. "Now, now, child. You did well."

"But we won't be able to make salmon tonight," she cries out.

John laughs lightly. "Oh, Megan. We'll just have to make some chicken, then."

* * *

**Before I started writing this story I kept thinking: Oh my God, everyone will know everything and they won't find it interesting, it's so transparent. And then I realize: Hold on, they don't know anything! Not even who Robin Hood is! And that totally opened my mind and now I have even more ideas than before. You guys have no idea what I have in store for you. Oh, yes, I'm that evil. From cliffhangers to fluff... you'll see.**

**Oh and I hope you don't mind the implied alcohol use. It's kind of necessary when you're in a tavern... But I seriously had to do that to Wally. Poor guy.**

**Alright. Who do you think Robin Hood is? Who would you like to see in next chapters? I am open to ideas, so hit me, people!**

**And Eid Mubarak to anyone who celebrates! *sends out a whole bunch of baklava***


	4. Green Dress

**I seriously meant to update sooner, but school. Well if it means anything to you, I aced philosophy yesterday haha. ANYWAYS. This chapter gave me headaches because... I know how to end the story and how to introduce everyone and everything. But the thing is. What comes in between. Not cool.** **Onto the reviews now!**

**Oh and guys, other members of the Batfam probably won't be in this story. I'm sticking to Dick and Bruce. (for now)**

**C.G: Klarion is the bad guy, as usual. Though it wasn't really that shown in chapter 2, and I'm not sure he'll have anymore appearances?**

**superbubbles: ...wait for it...**

**Obiwan1022: Doesn't matter, you'll find out soon enough haha. I do have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. ;)**

**emster: Thank youuuu!**

**Bobby Corwen: First, Wally/Dick bromance all the way. Because I love them that way. I am glad you found the chapter mysterious, that was kinda the point haha! Oh and thank you, introducing Wally and Zatanna like that wasn't really part of the plan, but it worked out great! And Slade is... well, Slade. Though the poor guy doesn't appear in this chapter. And you will find out everyting about Richard soon enough, trust me, I can't say anything right now. Thank you for giving me an in depth review, it means a lot!**

**Blue Torpedo: I won't comment. Because spoilers. (I finally understand Greg, poor guy) Maybe you guessed, maybe you didn't... who am I to say? Oh. Right.**

**mixxi: Oh my God. You mind reader. That was actually the original idea, but I didn't like it very much, so I decided to go with something else. I bow before your imagination, as it seems equal to mine.**

**iSniffMarkers: Thank you! It's not like I haven't thought of Jason, but I can confirm it's not him. Though I love your idea on Raquel! You're the only one to think of her as Robin Hood haha. :D**

**Kelly1432: Thank you very much. Means a lot. ;)**

**A2ID: Woot woot! Wally the party animal! By the way, have I ever told you how much I appreciate your reviews? No? Well, now you know.**

**Dissemination: Hello there, Cheshire-grin-worthy-opponent! My grin when I saw I had another review from you was pretty much enough to match Wally's (in his better days). Yes, I thought that scene was funny too, but I didn't really know how others would react to it (since I find funny pretty much everything). I'm glad you liked it! Aww Megan, my baby. Since everybody's hating on her nowadays, I just had to make her all sweet and lovable. I'm going to introduce others in chapters to come, because this one reveals a lot of stuff, you'll see. Well now, we wouldn't like you to lose your dignity like Artemis! But I'm 95% sure you're right, no matter what you're thinking haha. But time will tell. Or, if you will, my updating will tell. (p.s. I got both your reviews, don't worry if it doesn't show up immediately, I have to approve the guest reviews myself so if I'm not online at the time... yeah. :D)**

**Gabriela: No idea what you said (not even with google translate). But thanks for taking out your time just to review!**

**kickarora: MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY.**

**JMC: I've been waiting for youuu! Sorry to hear that, but I know how you feel. Between my two schools and the gym, I barely find time to write. But I try! I might even write a Halloween special for Traught haha. Emphasis on might. I am really glad you take your time out to review, though. I wish you had an account because I couldn't respond on your other reviews and it just made me sad. Okay. THANK YOU. I try to be as creative as possible, and though my writing isn't really something (at least to me, nothing is ever good enough), I think I'm leaving a nice picture haha. :D Be patient, Bruce is to appear soon, but the why on the kingdom might have to wait just a little. Oh, and, no Artemis/Richard interaction in this chapter. Well, not directly. Oops, spoilers! Awh you totally get my writing style (even though I sometimes don't!). I'm glad you liked the prologue. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Sorry 'bout the length of my responds, but I love you all that much.**

* * *

"And then, a hundred- no, a thousand Slade's guards surrounded him and he kicked one in the jaw and…"

Cissie has been talking for fifteen minutes continuously. This little girl is standing in the middle of _Wonder Lady. _She keeps pulling the stitches from her blue dress that is decorated with brown stains of mud here and there. Cissie barely blinks and her wide, sparkling eyes keep flashing as she tries to recreate the event. She enjoys the attention she's getting, and unaware that her imagination is kicking in once again, she starts to exaggerate keeps saying _he _even though she isn't sure it's true. The people in the tavern know she's finished with the real part and they start murmuring among themselves, wondering who is truly brave enough, or rather, stupid enough, to rob Luthor's carriage.

"Cissie, I think that's enough, sweetie," Dinah says gently taking the child in her arms.

"But I didn't tell you how he-"

"Cissie, that's enough. We're going home."

"But he gave me this!"

She throws a little jingling bag on the nearest table. The tavern falls quiet and nobody dares move. Dinah looks at the girl (who has managed to wiggle out of her embrace), then at the bag. Cissie removes a lock of her golden hair from her face and puts her little hands on her hips. She's standing there proudly, expecting some sort of praise. "He said his name is Robin Hood," she gloats. And in that moment, Artemis sees a little bit of herself in that girl. She's the first one to approach the table and take the blue bag that's the size of her fist. She starts playing with it, throws it from one hand to another, and the sound of jingling is the only sound that can be heard. All eyes are focused on the object that keeps changing positions in Artemis' hands. Everyone knows what that is. Everyone knows it belongs to Luthor.

Finally, Artemis unties the golden string and lets the money fall on the table. Greed flashes in the eyes of hungry peasants as she starts to count slowly. The reflection of coins is rather blinding and many have stood up to take a closer look. It is more money than any of them have seen in a long time.

"Twenty coins," she exclaims after some time.

Sighs of admiration and excitement, but also regret and jealousy.

"That's enough to buy food for a season!" Someone yells out and people start to grumble.

"It's only fair to share," says someone else and the murmur grows stronger.

"Cissie," Artemis turns to the girl who jumps a little at the mention of her name. "Are you the only one he gave this to?"

Cissie shakes her head with so much energy that Artemis is afraid it might actually fall off. "No. He gave many of these bags to people who were there."

"So he steals from the rich and gives to the poor," Artemis says more to herself as the atmosphere keeps heating up. People have started to argue over this issue and demand they have their share of Luthor's treasure too. Artemis calmly collects the money and puts it back in the bag, then hands it over to a very shocked Dinah.

"Take Cissie and go home. Things are going to get wild here."

She nods and grabs Cissie and no one even notices when they leave the room. Artemis and Diane are now the only women in the tavern. Roy keeps watching the people with an amused look on his face, but Artemis sees a hint of greed in his blue eyes as well. She knows he regrets not being there, much as any of the men. She climbs onto the table, stands there with her hands on her hips (much like Cissie did moments before) and waits for silence. Diane is curiously eyeing this girl whilst cleaning one of the glasses with her famous red rag with a star on it. Artemis clears her throat and attracts a couple of glances, but not enough. Roy lets out a laugh before approaching her and bangs on the table, making Artemis lose her balance just a little. She throws him a glare that says _I'm not going to fall again_, to which he responds with an innocent smile: _Wouldn't be my fault. _People finally look at her with their tired eyes.

"Fellow…" She stops, looking for the right word, but she knows which one she has to use. With a disgusted look on her face spills the word out. "_Peasants_. We needn't fight over a couple of coins!"

"_A couple of coins?_"

_"Is she serious?"_

"_Where have _you _lived, little girl?_"

The blonde sighs in annoyance. People start arguing again, and this time Roy is kind enough to bang on the bar, making Diane jump and almost break the glass she's cleaning.

"Do you really think you need the money more than Cissie? Dinah? _Oliver_?" Some of them bow their heads. They know the situation Oliver is in. They know they can barely afford food since Slade took over, that Dinah is pulling her hair out at night for not being able to buy Cissie a dress she wants because '_all her friends have one'_ and because Oliver has these crazy ideas he wants to invest money in. They won't deny it – he is creative, but he can't afford any of his ideas.

"_Maybe not as much as them."_

_"Those poor souls."_

_"But we still need the money!"_

"I know you do. So do I," Artemis continues. "But think about it – if this Robin Hood stroke once, won't he strike again? I'm quite certain he will, and then you'll get some money as well."

People start to murmur among themselves. They know Artemis is right. "So why worry then?" Yells out a cheerful plump man and starts singing with a bottle in his hand. The others join in. A smile sneaks its way on Artemis' face so she jumps of the table and, to Roy's relief, lands safely on her feet.

"Let's go," she whispers to him and grabs him by his arm.

* * *

Richard lies in his bed and stares at the bland ceiling. He tries to fall asleep, but every time he closes his eyes, all he sees are gray piercing eyes and it makes him shiver every doesn't know why he sees the girl who has caused him trouble; he doesn't know why he isn't seeing Zatanna instead. After all, Zatanna is the girl he likes. He tries to remember what Wally had said earlier today. He knows he heard two names in the mix of words that came out of his mouth, probably of those people who were with him at the tavern, one of them being the girl with piercing gray eyes.

_"I hope you had fun with Zatanna today," Wally said and grinned. "I know I had fun with…_

What? _What_ did he say? More importantly, why does Richard care about her name? He turns on his right side, now facing the window. The moon seems to be embracing the mountains, and with them the forest they met in. Why is she under his skin? Why is he thinking about her? He annoys her - she amuses him. He's a prince – she's a peasant.

"_How dare you call me a peasant?!"_

He smirks to himself. She certainly has much more spirit than an ordinary peasant.

Richard closes his eyes again, secretly hoping he'll see those eyes again. Because anything's better than seeing flames lick the old wooden walls.

_"…Artemis and Roy – those two know how to have fun."_

Artemis. The girl who shared a table with Wally.

Artemis. The girl who dared intercept prince's carriage.

Artemis. The girl who fell off a tree.

Artemis.

_Artemis_.

* * *

"And he said his name was Robin Hood," yells out a child, obviously retelling the now famous story.

"Let's play a game! I'll be Robin Hood!" Says a blond boy raising a wooden sword in the air.

"No, I'm Robin Hood!" A small raven-headed girl jumps up.

"You're a girl, you can't be Robin Hood!"

"Who says Robin Hood isn't a girl?!"

"He can't be a girl!"

"Can too!"

Artemis walks by them with a small smile on her face. Morning has broken, and the town looks happier than it was in a long time. The sun seems to shine brighter today, and there is not a single care in the world. This Robin Hood has made a mess and restored hope in people's hearts. She wonders who it might be, but she has to admit she is clueless. Whoever it is has a great heart if he (or she) doesn't steal for himself, but for the greater good. This thought makes her blush, because not only has she stolen before - she thought only of herself. And Roy, for that matter. Secretly, she envied Robin – she always wanted to be the hero, the one who saved the day. Thus the attack on Richard's carriage – although that was rather just a scare, than an actual deed. She knows she should have done better, but can't help it now. Her mind is racing; she doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Hello, beautiful," says a familiar voice behind her. She turns around only to see Wally in his civilian clothes. She smiles at him and gestures him to join her in her morning walk. "Robin Hood, huh?"

The smile on her face fades away. "How did Slade react?"

"Not so well. He said he'd be visiting tomorrow."

"He never comes to town!" She gasps.

"Well, obviously, this is reason enough. You should have seen him, he was furious!" Wally chuckles a bit.

"That's not funny, Wally," she replies with a concerned look. "This… person, is a hero! What happens if Slade gets his hands on Robin?"

Wally shrugs. "Maybe he won't."

"But what if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"How can you be so positive?!"

"Someone has to be."

They continue walking in silence. She kicks a pebble which tumbles away happily.

"Artemis!"

Artemis turns around only to see Cissie running towards her. The girl stops on a small distance and bows politely to Wally. He gives her a quick smile before she turns her attention back to Artemis - she is glowing with joy and pride.

"Artemis, look! Dinah bought me a new dress! It's green, because green is your favorite color," she blushes a little.

If Wally didn't know better, he'd say he saw a tear in Artemis' eye.

After a couple of more moments of chatting with Cissie, they continue their aimless journey. They've entered the forest, and the singing of the birds soothes Artemis a bit. When she was a little girl, her father would take her here to practice archery, but in those rare moments he'd allow her a break he'd show his soft side and tell her all about the birds in the forest. She's learned to differentiate a nightingale from a chaffinch, a lark from a robin. She focuses on the melody and recognizes the sweet melody of a robin, taking her back to the day when her father left her alone amongst the scary looking trees, angry with her for crying over her scraped knee. She hadn't cried since. _Robin_. Her head suddenly jerks up and she looks at Wally. "This is our chance!"

"Sorry?"

"This is the chance Roy and I have been waiting for! Yesterday it was Richard's carriage, tomorrow will be Slade's!"

"Artemis… Are you actually telling me, one of his guards, that you'll attack his carriage?" Wally looks astonished and stops walking.

"You're not on duty," she waves her hand dismissively. "And yes, I'm talking about-"

"You'll get yourself killed! His personal guards are very trained, and he himself-"

"He won't see us!"

"But what if he does?"

"What if he doesn't?"

They glare at each other for a couple of moments.

"Don't think Roy will agree with you," says the redhead shaking his head.

"He'll agree. He has to!" Artemis says and continues to walk furiously.

* * *

John looks at his niece with undeniable love in his eyes. Megan is singing while stirring the mixture, her soft alto lights up the atmosphere in the usually dark kitchen. _She's what this place has been missing – she brings love with her. _She has already forgotten the events of yesterday and now she's happily working, getting everything done in the shortest amount of time.

"Uncle, I'm going to go feed the chickens now."

Megan stumbles outside carrying a big blue bowl full of crumbs. With laughter, she starts calling the chickens and throws crumbs with such enthusiasm that one might think it's her life calling.

"And you'll be Peter, you're Michael, hmm, you look like a Paul," she says pointing at the chickens surrounding her feet.

"You do realize they're female, right? They lay eggs or something," she hears a voice and jerks her head up. "I'd just refer to them as Chicken."

Before her is standing who else than Conner Kent, the boy she's supposed to stay away from. But Megan can't help but notice how perfectly his dark blue tights fit him and even compliment his blue eyes. She feels the blood rushing to her head and her knees start to buckle. She gets this weird feeling in her stomach when she looks at his blue eyes that reflect boredom.

"I, um, forgot about that," she says with a shy smile. "Nice thighs." He raises an eyebrow. "I mean tights! Nice… _tights_!"

They stand there in awkward silence. One of the chickens (the one she named Paul) runs by her and is followed by others. Megan tiptoes and throws the bowl in the air, trying to catch her balance, but she falls down into the mud, landing on her behind. Conner is laughing and it brings a smile to her face, but is quickly gone when the crumbs shower her completely with the bowl landing in her lap. She frowns when Peter runs to her and starts pecking her. The boy laughs for a couple of more moments, before starting to walk away.

"Well, thanks for the laugh, erm-"

"Megan!" She yells enthusiastically after him, a huge grin on her face. The chickens are now completely surrounding her. She looks at the one she hasn't named yet – the tallest, probably best-looking chicken out there - and whispers softly: "And you're Conner."

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" The blonde blinks, her face pale.

"I said no," Roy says and puts his feet on the table.

Artemis takes his feet and throws them back on the ground, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "We _eat _there!"

"Whatever."

"How can you say no? It's a perfect-"

"You fell of a tree last time. What makes you think you'll stay on the tree tomorrow?"

"I learn from my mistakes," she shrugs. "Come on, it's the chance we've been waiting for!"

"It's the chance _you_'ve been waiting for." He narrows his eyes at her and gets up. "You're on your own this time."

"Fine then! If that's how it's going to be, consider living alone in this godforsaken thing!"

"And where will you go?" He laughs bitterly. "You ran away, remember? This was never about you wanting to be a hero. It's about you getting back to your father."

"Don't you dare-"

"Say the truth?"

"Get out. _Now._"

"Gladly."

* * *

**And hello, background stories! We've seen some interesting info on Richard, haven't we? I just hope you're as curious as I am. Not kidding.**

**Thoughts on Artemis and daddy love (that is, daddy issues), Conner in tights (hell yeah, he had it coming), and also I need thoughts on length of chapters. Aaand more humor or more drama? Hey. I'm curious. My imagination is capable of literally anything (and now you must be thinking: what is it with her and her imagination?! I hang out with Cissie a lot, if you must know)**

**Keep reviewing because it makes me feel warm and fuzzy and happy inside.**


	5. Cat In The Tree

**I wanted to write sooner, I really did! And now that I have all of my grades lined up nicely, I promise to write more often. At least until the tests start haha.**

**mixxi: I now believe you are a Martian. Keep guessing. I love it.**

**iSniffMarkers: Poor girl. You're right, it's not her... at least this chapter says so haha! But as I've said, I like the way you think! Oh, and I'm flattered this is the only fanfic you're reading. I truly am. *squeezes tight* (but you probably started reading something else in the meantime hahaha)**

**sexylatingirl: Thanks for the review! Well as short as they might seem, they're quite long for me to write haha!**

**Kelly1432: I'll leave that to your imagination. ;)**

**Squee the magical bunny: I'm so happy you're happy! Ha. Will there be Traught. Wait for it...**

**Dissemination: Aww you poor thing. Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known that. :D Oooh I am so glad you think I portrayed Supermartian as they really are! It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside to know I am doing well. As for your other two reviews (see, this is why I wish you had an account): Traught is waaaaaay better than Spitfire and Chalant. Those two ships are just boring, at least to me. Now, I'm not bashing, okay, other shippers? We all ship what we want! Oh and the troll costume... sometimes I don't know where I come up with these things. And then we have my sobbing story. All I have to say is THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. And FYI, I always smile too haha!**

**FlyingFree: Your review. Is. Epic. I am trying to create a really mysterious scene, and thanks to you I believe I'm pulling it off! I'll just say thank you. There are numerous reasons, really. First, because I've been told my writing is choppy before and now you tell me it runs smoothly and it's a sign that I'm improving, yay! Considering English is only my second language, my entire vocabulary is pretty much self-taught. Okay. It's quite possible Wally likes Artemis, but can't approach her because of Roy. To clear some things up, though: Dick figured out Wally knows Artemis - hence him learning her name. Oh, and Wally wasn't at the tavern - he left with Dick! So that leaves that spot open haha. Again, thank you, your review made my day!**

**JMC: The more ideas you get, the better! That's kind of the point of this story, just to keep you guys guessing haha! Wally is... well said, a double agent, kind of haha. Never would've thought of it. I am sorry my Halloween fic didn't turn out better, I really wish it did, but I just wasn't in a writing mood that day. :( And okay, I didn't have any intentions on killing Artemis but it jsut sorta happened. Years ago I promised myself I would never kill anyone off... yeah, so much for that. Glad you read it, and hopefully you didn't cry (like I did). Oh, and I get what you're trying to say about my writing, I can see it too! To answer your question, I have never written anything besides fanfiction haha. I have some of my original characters but they just sit around doing nothing... Fanfiction suits me much better! And I don't mind you asking me personal questions, I'm always up for those! :D**

**Okay, then. I've got a couple of surprises this chapter. Hint: A guest appears haha!**

* * *

The raven-headed woman narrows her eyes in her efforts to recognize a figure in the distance. She realizes she was right – it's Wally West, one of Slade's guards, in his civilian clothes. She hides behind a tree, waiting for him to pass. She doesn't need anyone to see her, not today at least. Sure, she's encountered the guards before, and she'd always get off the hook somehow. She considers herself lucky – anyone who escapes Lawrence Crock's merciless beheading _has got_ to be lucky. She doesn't know why she does it. Maybe because of the adrenaline rush that comes with the danger, or maybe simply because she needs the money. Today is a different day, though. She doesn't need the money. Robin Hood's performance yesterday has allowed her to go unnoticed by Mera, the fruit lady, who was gaping at Luthor's carriage. No, she doesn't need the money. She _wants _it.

And here she is. Waiting for Pamela Isley to come out of her garden. Which is pretty much equal to waiting for Bruce Wayne to come back up to the throne. She bristles as she thinks of Pamela and her deadly plants. That woman is loaded with money and what does she do with it? _Shetakes care of her plants. _Instead of buying herself a nice dress or something, because she looks like a scarecrow in those rags she keeps wearing. What does Slade see in her? Why does he pay her so much money when she's pretty much useless, just like her plants?

_Oh well. Some people are lucky to get paid, and I'm lucky to escape Crock._

Finally, she spots her. She curses under her breath when she sees Pamela wearing her straw hat. At least she's carrying that bag of hers – she always puts a huge amount of money in it when she goes out. Pamela waves her red hair, sighing in annoyance at sight of people. "Peasants," she mutters and quickens her pace. Suddenly, she feels something pulling her bag and starts to scream.

"It's Robin Hood! _It's Robin Hood_! Help!"

Pamela struggles and hits whoever it is behind her, then turns around. She hears horses stamping and people running towards them, all eager to see if it's Robin Hood, if he has stolen again. However, their enthusiasm splashes when they see an ordinary woman on the ground, wiping the mud off her face with the hem of her sleeve. The guards in black quickly surround her and grab her by her arms, making her kneel.

"You've ruined my best dress," she growls at Pamela who takes a step back. Behind her emerges Lawrence, steadying his white horse calmly.

"Well I'll be damned," he grins stupidly."Selina Kyle herself." He turns to Pamela who winces. "In case you didn't notice, this _isn't_ Robin Hood. Next time, _do_ pay attention. Now, don't you have places to be?" The redheaded woman bows and hurries off.

"Why, hello Larry," Selina puts on her best charm. "Haven't seen you in a while. Run out of heads to chop?" She purrs, her green eyes piercing through his skin.

"What can I say, business is slow nowadays. Though, it will be a pleasure having your head, and then Robin Hood's."

"Oh, darling. My head's too precious to be hanging on your wall."

"Then where does it belong?"

"On my shoulders, of course."

He lets out a deep laugh. She raises an eyebrow. "You've escaped one too many times, Selina. If only I'd counted; I'd say you have more lives than a cat!"

"I have four lives left then. You know, numbers were never your thing."

"And how would you know?" He growls.

"I've seen Artemis around," she shrugs with a smirk. "You're not exactly the father kids wish for."

"Take her to the dungeon!" Lawrence snarls. "You won't get away this time, Selina, trust me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," says a voice behind him. He turns around only to see feet coming his way. They hit him right in the face – Lawrence covers his face with his hands and his horse loses control; it starts to gallop wildly. The people start screaming – most of them run away. The guards that were surrounding Selina moments ago are gone; she stands up and brushes off dirt from her dress. She tugs a lock of her hair behind her ear and in that moment notices the raging horse with practically blinded Lawrence on its back running towards her. Her hands go numb and fall down her body, and she stands tall before the certain death. Selina closes her eyes, mentally saying goodbye to anyone she ever cared about (and that isn't many people), and before she realizes it she's midair, someone's arm around her waist, and they're… _flying_?! She opens her eyes and gapes at the person holding her. Who else than Robin Hood himself. She can't see who it is – the black hood covers half of his face.

They land on a tree safely, to her surprise. He gently seats her on one branch. The horse has continued in its direction, and the path is now empty – everyone has left, not even wanting to know what happened to Selina.

"I know I should be thanking you," she starts, her green eyes wide. "But _you can fly_?"

He lets out a laugh and Selina is now certain that Robin Hood is male. "Lady, please. That's ridiculous."

"Then how did you-"

"I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve," he shrugs. "Are you hurt?" He asks in a more concerned tone.

"Well, my dress is ruined," she says with disgust and he laughs. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"You really shouldn't go stealing out in the open like that," he says gently.

"And your ways are _much_ more different than mine," she mutters.

"Unlike you, I know what I'm doing."

"Look, thanks for saving me and all, but I should really go now," she says in an annoyed tone. This guy is starting to bore her. Besides, being unable to make eye contact is something Selina can't stand. How is she supposed to manipulate men if she can't look them in the eye?

"And where will you go?" He asks, amusement in his voice. "_Larry_ will certainly be looking for you."

"I don't know." She wants to jump down or at least start climbing down, but finds herself helpless. "Disappear for a while, I guess. Eat some of Pamela's plants to survive and get back at her."

He takes her by the waist again and lands down expertly. She narrows her eyes at him, but he only smirks. "Maybe I can help you."

* * *

"Sir, can I help you with anything?"

Bruce rolls in his bed to face the wall and waves his hand dismissively. He hears the door close after Alfred and he simply stares in front of him, rewinding past three years. He hasn't gone out ever since Slade took over. He couldn't even if he wanted to – the _king _has forbidden him to leave the hut he lives in. The hut is small and wooden, and only has basic things. Three rooms – the bathroom, his bedroom, and a room that's the kitchen, the dining room and Alfred's room at the same time. Much different than the castle, but he's used to it now. The only thing he is allowed to have is Alfred himself. The old servant volunteered to come with him, blindly loyal to the rightful king. And Bruce will never forget that. But he knows he doesn't treat him the way he should. Sometimes he doesn't acknowledge his presence at all. Other times he yells at him for things that don't even matter. But most of the time… Most of the time he listens to his stories of the outer world. He knows who has been placed for king's favorites. He knows what each of his former knights, lords et cetera are doing right now. And he certainly knows of Robin Hood.

Robin Hood. That figure intrigues him. Alfred told him he strikes in the name of people, in the name of justice. If there's anything in this world Bruce cares for, it's justice. _The irony_, he smiles bitterly. He knows many must hate him for letting the kingdom slide through his hands, for letting a _stranger _just take over like that. But he didn't have a choice, he had to do so. He closes his eyes in an attempt to forget this thought.

_I didn't have a choice. I didn't have a choice._

And thankfully, a knock on the door interrupts him. He hears Alfred open them, and then… nothing. He decides to come out of the bed and take a peek. His blue eyes widen and he cracks the door open completely. The raven-head gasps and falls down her knees.

"My king," she mutters.

The figure behind her does the same. Alfred is just standing there, his face unreadable. Bruce raises an eyebrow taking in the scene. Robin Hood is at his door with an unknown woman. What do they want?

"I am king no more," he says with sorrow in his words. "Stand up." They both obey. "You must be Robin Hood." The figure nods silently. "What are you doing here?"

"Selina is a wanted criminal, Your Majesty," he starts off and Bruce winces at his former title. "Lawrence Crock and his people want to behead her, and well, she doesn't really have anywhere to hide. So I figured they'd never look here and that… you would take her in."

"Well, you figured wrong. Alfred, help this strangers out."

"Please," she speaks, her green eyes pleading, a certain sparkle in them. "I have nowhere else to go."

He takes a good look at her. A young woman, and she would shamefully be beheaded. And for what? No one deserves that kind of death. Robin is just standing there, his arms crossed. Bruce sighs and signals her to enter. Her face lights up and she extends her hand. "I'm Selina Kyle. Nice to meet you in person."

Only later will Bruce learn she manipulated him into taking her in.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! This chapter is rather short and I'm not really satisfied with it, but what the heck. BRUCE IS IN.**


	6. At Least She Didn't Fall Off This Time

**Seems to me I write only when I have things to study. Huh, what else is new. Sorry I haven't updated recently, guys! Buuut if it'll make you feel any better, I have another AU idea and another angsty fic in mind. And maybe the 30 day OTP challenge. I do like to torture myself. We Traught shippers are masochists, what can I say.**

**JMC: I am so sorry, I really meant to update sooner! And then I log on to post a new chapter and I see that new review of yours and I just melted... The autumn does not make me happy. I don't like the weather ughh. :( Anyways, thank you! My goal is to keep you guys guessing and stuff and I guess I'm actually pulling this off! Wait till you read this chapter. And, between you and me (and anyone's who's reading this), I am curious about Dick and Bruce's relationship too. No joke. I pick up half the things along the way. Oh and I really hope you do write a story someday! Some things just beg to be written about. :D**

**superbubbles: Probably will. :D**

**mixxi: Dude, I have a surprise for you this chapter. Mwhahahaha. I'm so evil.**

**Rocketeer101: Thanks! Though classified information on who Robin Hood is haha!**

**sexaylatingirl: Thank youu! I get your point. Artemis is the archer and Robin Hood is an archer too, buuut I needed a male for this story as Robin. Though, who is it? Hahahahaha.**

**Bobby Corwen: Heeeey! No worries, we're all always busy. :D I appreciate the time you take out to review, though! Okay. Thank you, I try my best to portray the characters as how they would be! Of course, what's Selina without a couple of cat references? And Alfred. That guy. I've always liked him, he HAD to be in this story.**

**Dissemination: Bruce isn't really a talker haha. So yeah, Robin is a bit more playful guy, but we'll get to that. And Selina, I've always liked that girl. She's my hero, really. Well, technically, she's a villain, but still. Waiting to see that grin of yours again! :D**

**Writer'sInsanity: Thanks! I like the way you think. ;) My details aren't perfect though, and I really hate the way I describe things (especially in this chapter for some reason). Pfft I'll check your fics later just to prove you wrong about your apparent ranting.**

**Okay, guys, enjoy! By the way, I love the title of this chapter so much.**

* * *

Artemis is pacing back and forth in her room. She hears Roy's snoring through the thin walls and tries to ignore it as much as she can. She needs to think straight, she needs to know if she's willing to take this chance. She hasn't slept at all; she's just been pacing around or sitting in a corner or on her bed, just… thinking. Was Roy right? She can't possibly pull this off by herself, can she? First rays of sun start to light up the sky, and she jerks her head up, her gray eyes searching for a reason to stay. Slade is a bad king. He treats his peasants like animals. Then again, is it worth risking her life just to aim a couple of arrows at his carriage? It's just to scare him, not rob him. Even though _Robin Hood _probably wouldn't hesitate to steal from him. Her glance falls on the green quiver in one corner of her messy room, and, with determination in her movements, she grabs it and storms out towards the forest slamming the door behind her. Roy mutters something in his sleep and continues to snore.

Robin Hood saved Selina Kyle yesterday. She heard everything from Diane and she can't help but smirk at the way Selina played with her father. Artemis liked that woman. Even though sometimes she could get a little too greedy, her intentions weren't that bad. _And _she knew things about Jade – apparently she's seen her around. Artemis hasn't seen Jade in months and she misses her. In her own, twisted way, considering that Jade has never really treated her like an actual person. More like a servant. The blonde sighs, shaking off the memories, and picks up her pace. They said Slade's coming at noon. She has plenty of time until then, but she doesn't care. She seems to be trying to run away from everything, but the past keeps catching up with her. She narrows her eyes when she spots a boy lying lazily in the shadows of a pine. He catches her glance and his face lights up – he jumps to his feet and waits for her. Artemis slows down, cursing under her breath for her bad luck.

"Why, hello there, Artemis! Long time, no see," he grins.

She glares at his spiky blond hair and the corners of her mouth form a bitter smile. "Cameron. A long time indeed."

She moves right past him, but he catches up with her pace, the grin still there. "How you been?"

"Fine."

"You hear of that Robin Hood kid?"

"Yes."

"Man, he's got some guts. Though he has our dads really ticked off, huh?" He elbows her and she pulls a grimace. "My dad is always like _Cameron, why can't you do anything right? _Or _You good for nothin' hag _or something like that." Cameron takes a deep breath. "I'll never be good enough for him."

"Don't, I'm crying over here," she says with a sarcastic tone.

He gives her a smile. "Oh, no, beautiful, I'm not worth it." She rolls her eyes. "Where you going, anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"Can't one be curious?"

"In your case, no."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Please? I'm so bored!"

"Sod off, Cameron."

"Come on, Artemis. We go way back. I'm sure you can use me for _something_!"

"Look," she snaps at him and he freezes. "I have to do something and I have to do it by myself. Now go run to your daddy and see if you can be of any use to _him_!"

Artemis continues to walk fast and leaves a completely dazzled Cameron behind. He watches after her for a couple of minutes, before turning on his heel and laughing: "She totally likes me."

* * *

"Hey."

Selina leans her head on her palm whilst stirring the content of her bowl. She hasn't been here for the full twenty four hours and she's already bored. Of course, going out isn't an option, Crock would have her head in a second. Even disguising herself wouldn't work. Alfred is cleaning something in the corner, and she doesn't bother to see what it is. Bruce hasn't gone out of his room. _Maybe I'm too much of a peasant for him to eat with me_, she thinks bitterly. She sighs in annoyance and takes a spoonful of whatever that servant made her, then pours it back into the bowl with disgust.

"Hey! Alfie, right?"

"It's Alfred, Miss Kyle," the grey-haired man replies, his face emotionless.

"Yeah. Why isn't Bruce eating here? And is he eating _this _too?" She wrinkles her nose and pushes the bowl away from her.

"Master Wayne prefers to be alone in his room. And yes, he is eating _that _too."

"This place is so dead."

Silence.

"Do you even know how to have fun?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing _fun _in being overthrown, Miss Kyle."

"Well, sure," she agrees looking at her nails. "But the world didn't stop, right? In my opinion, life's too short to waste it, well, in your room."

"As you say, Miss Kyle."

Selina rolls her eyes. This guy doesn't want to talk, that's rather obvious. She stands up, stretching her arms and yawns. "I'm going to check up on him."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Miss Kyle."

She shrugs in an _I've got nothing to lose _way and stands up. Her stomach complains, but she decides to ignore it. Better to be hungry than eat whatever that stuff is. She approaches the wooden door and knocks quietly. They crack a little and she can only see a blue eye peeking through. Selina puts her hands on her hips and pouts at him, her emerald eyes glowing with curiosity and boredom. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

"No one asked you to wait," he replies coldly and tries to close the door, but her hand slips through the crack and stops him. He sighs in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" She tiptoes and tries to take in the scene. He sighs again and opens the door completely.

"Reading," he points at the bed. On it is a small blue book, bookmarked with what appears to be a leaf. She holds back a laugh before basically jumping on his bed and supports her head with her hand, her elbow sinking into the soft sheets. He raises an eyebrow and she can tell he's not amused, but he doesn't say anything. The room is quite ordinary. A dark closet on the left of the bed, a small window right next to it, a night table and on it a green vase with dead flowers in it. No fancy decorations, no fancy furniture. Just… ordinary. _This place needs a woman's touch_.

"Your butler doesn't seem too talkative," she says lazily, changing her position so she's lying on her back. "Come to think of it, neither do you."

Bruce narrows his eyes at her. "Listen… Selina, correct? How come yesterday you were bowing before me but now you barge into my room and mess up my bed?"

"Been wondering myself," she replies with a smirk. "Figured you wouldn't mind. You know, since you took me in and everything."

"I took you in _last night_."

"Well this place is _boring_," she sits up and glares at him. "And I've got nothing better to do but to talk to you."

"Better get used to the silence," he mutters and opens the door. "Now please, I would like to continue reading my book."

* * *

Artemis can't tell how long it's been since she ditched Cameron. Could be fifteen minutes, could be two hours. She just keeps walking through the forest, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone again. But nothing seems to go her way today. She brings her palms to her face and lets out a yell of frustration as the familiar figure approaches her. Of course, the smirk is inevitable on his face. She bows down constantly cursing under her breath, then stands up again and glares at his innocent blue eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and grins; his glance falls on her quiver.

"I see today you bow."

"Well, now, I wouldn't want to disrespect our _beloved_ prince," she says through gritted teeth.

"Funny. I thought you didn't like me, _Artemis_."

Her eyes widen. "How do you-"

"A birdie told me," he smirks.

"Right. Look, I'm kind of in a hurry here," she says before realizing they are actually alone. "Wait, where are your lackeys?"

"Nearby. You wouldn't want them seeing you, though; you're still wanted. Kind of."

"The day I'm wanted as Selina Kyle will be a day worth mentioning."

"Ah. How unfortunate. You want to be as famous as that thief? And a lucky thief, too."

"I see you've heard about her getaway then."

"And you hope you'll be saved by Robin Hood too?"

Red color strikes her cheeks and she feels heat taking over her body. "I do _not _need saving!"

"Oh really?" He asks, clearly amused. "Then you saved yourself two days ago? Did your bow fire itself?"

"Maybe it did," she growls. "Now if you excuse me, I've got places to be." She walks right by him, brushing off of his shoulder. A gust of wind makes the leaves murmur and he takes in the jasmine scent of her blonde hair as she marches off angrily.

"Hopefully not the dungeon," he adds after her and smirks. She lets out an animal-like sound and picks up her pace.

_Stupid little rich boy, thinks he knows everything about me_.

The archer spots two guards walking towards her, debating about something, one of them being Wally and the other she recognizes as Kaldur. _Not again, _she thinks and hides behind a tree. _This will never work._ Then she gets an idea. She finds a pebble on the ground and throws it at them. The pebble bounces happily of the ground and lands behind the guards. They turn around, confused, and she uses that moment to climb up the tree. She's so skilled at it that she doesn't even break a sweat. Looking at the sky, she realizes it's around eleven. _Might as well stay here. _She throws a quick glance at where Richard was standing; he's gone, just like she hoped he'd be. The guards have passed her tree, and just when she thinks she's safe, the redhead jerks his head up and gives her a smirk. Kaldur doesn't seem to notice, he keeps talking in his deep voice. Artemis buries her face into her hands and just tries to erase the events of today. Why does she constantly keep running into the prince? Why does he even talk to her? She can't be _that _interesting. In fact, rumor has it he's seeing that witch girl, Zatanna. Maybe he's on his way to her now. Her eyebrows form a frown when she feels the blood rushing into her head again. She leans her head against the hard wood and closes her eyes.

Artemis doesn't know how long it's been, but the sound of horses stomping wake her up. She jerks her head up and sees the carriage in the distance. She takes out an arrow with her shaky fingers and aims at the ground in front of her. All she has to do is scare the horse. Send a message. The black carriage approaches. Who paints their carriage black? It's closer and closer. Only a couple of meters more. She steadies her bow and just as she's about to release her grip on the string, something buzzes through the air and she feels sharp pain on her right hand. The arrow falls beneath her weakly and the carriage drives by, nobody noticing she's there. She growls and looks at her hand – the warm fluid comes out of a deep cut. She looks around and she sees Robin Hood himself waving at her and then disappears into the trees.

"Wait!" She yells, holding the wound with her other hand. He's gone, though. "How am I supposed to get down?" She mutters to herself.

His head pops out from dense branches above in front of her; a couple of leaves flutter away. She lets out a shriek and almost falls over but he grabs her by her arms and keeps her balance. Artemis can't tell who it is; just like they said, the hood is covering half his face. Suddenly realizing that he has actually blown her only chance to do something, anger boils up in her and she glares at him with hatred. Never mind that he is the people's hero, he ruined her plans. And now he's on her black list.

"Why would you _do _that?!" She yells at him. "You wanted to rob him, maybe?"

"I'm not stupid, unlike some people," he says shaking his head. "Did you really think you would get away with attacking Slade himself?"

She shakes his hands off when she catches her balance again and crosses her arms. "Yes."

"Artemis, what if you fell off the tree?"

"I should be asking questions here! Like, how do you know my name and how do you know about _that_?"

"I know everything," he smirks. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Don't act like you know me," she growls.

"Wouldn't think of it," he raises his hands in surrender. "Now that we know each other's names, how about I get you down on the ground?"

_I do not need saving! _She remembers the words she said just an hour ago. But there's a time to be proud and there's a time to let someone save you. "You do owe me that much, considering you injured me and everything."

"It's not like you're in life danger," he exclaims and she pouts in reply.

Robin disappears into the branches again only to appear behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and gently brings her down. "There you go, lady Crock," he bows before her. She winces at her last name and turns around. "Well, this was fun, but I have to run now. See you around, Artemis," she feels a smirk in his voice and by the time she turns around he's gone. _He is good, I'll give him that._

Artemis starts walking towards the tavern. If anyone ought to have some bandages, it's Diane. The wind is getting stronger now, clouds approaching the sun. The light is now dimmed, but she doesn't notice. With a new gust of wind, this time cold, she wraps her arms around herself in order to get warmer. Her gaze is fixed on the ground, she knows the way to the tavern. What worries her is how Robin Hood knows her and what she did. It has got to be someone she knows. But who? Who except Roy knows everything? And it hits her. She knows exactly who it is. It can't be anyone else. It just can't.

Before she notices, she's in front of the tavern. She hurries inside as first raindrops start to fall down and spots Roy on one end. Forgetting she came here for bandages, she gets to him quickly and leans on the table, trying to catch her breath. He raises an eyebrow. "Your plan, I assume, didn't work?" He says glancing at her hand. She waves at him dismissively and grins, just like her sister used to.

"I know who Robin Hood is."

Roy's sapphire eyes widen and he's about to say something when the voice behind them interrupts him. "I'm afraid that's going to have to wait." Artemis turns around only to see Wally with a regretful look on his face. "Artemis, you, uh, are under arrest."

* * *

**Uhh, is that a cliffhanger I smell? If not, it's very close to one haha.**

**Well, Supermartian didn't appear in two chapters. We'll fix that in a jiffy. (did I really use that word?) I meant next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	7. Archery

**That was the busiest week yet. Busier to come... Sorry this is so short but I have very little time on my hands for writing, I will try to update as much as possible. :)**

**Bobby Corwen: This is also an Artemis-centric chapter, what can I say, I love that girl. Richard is always a troll. ;) Now, she only guesses who Robin Hood is, based on her conclusions, but that's not relevant for this chapter right now. :D**

**mixxi: I can't teeeellll!**

**Writer'sInsanity: Hey, I try to keep it interesting! :D Since my writing isn't something at least I can do mystery haha. Well I'm a Traught shipper and I love their conversations. :3 And since they'll never be canon... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you squealed. ;) I hope you like this chappie!**

**Yuka Muntou: First review: Was that, like, positive or negative? Second: Maybe.**

**PaintingFlowers13: Don't worry, it all becomes clear in this chapter! Well, most of it, anyway.**

**Kelly1432: She thinks she knows, but does she really know? Mwhahaha. Thank you!**

**Dissemination (and if you'll believe me I read your username in a singing voice this time): No no no no, they won't burn Zatanna! Uhh I don't know if she was flirting. Up to your personal view, I guess. Well Alfred does cook great, but he has very little to work with, you know? Still it's delicious but Selina refuses to believe that... Well she almost fell down so that has to count bahaha. Anyways did you really mean all that on my other story? :3 I felt so flattered because I'm really not much of a writer. (there are SO many out there that when I read their fics I just want to set myself on fire) Thank you so so much!**

**Shojobaby: I can't tell, I can't tell! Keep guessing though mwhahaha. You won't find out just yet...**

**Questionable: Thank you, thank you and thank you and here's more! :D**

**JMC: Awww thank you! You're always making me blush. :3 Ugh I can't wait for spring - first the weather and second I'm graduating so I really can't wait! Omg you were the only one to notice poor Cameron! He was shaded by Artemis... Uhh sorry I made you feel puzzled but that's really how it is! As I always say, keep guessing on Robin Hood... The answer is _maybe_ near...**

**Rocketeer101: Thank you!**

**Guest1: Thanks! Here it is! :D**

**Guest2: Thank you very much, I try my best. :)**

**Okay, guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis keeps pacing back and forward. The dungeon is made of stone walls and it's very dark – sends chills down her spine. There's a small window in the height of her head; too small to try and get out but enough to get a little light in the room. There's something that resembles a bed in the corner and the blonde doesn't dare even take a look at it. There are weird bugs crawling everywhere and she keeps stomping on them, not even noticing. Wally hasn't given her the reason why she's under arrest; he muttered something when she asked him and he kept quiet the entire way to the castle. Roy didn't even bother to stop them – he just threw her a glance that said _I told you so._ Could Slade have found out she was planning on attacking his carriage? Did Wally rat her out?

She hears someone twirling the keys and she approaches the bars, not wanting to touch the dirty surface. A face pops in front of her – she recognizes him as the black guard who was with prince that day. "The king wants to see you," he says and opens the door. If her hands weren't tied up she would have punched him and run, but obviously the guards were very prepared. She raises an eyebrow but before she can say anything he grabs her by her arm and starts pulling her.

"I can walk by myself," she grunts and wiggles out of his grasp. They continue to walk in a steady pace and reach the stairs. "What did I do?"

"No talking," he replies not even looking at her.

Artemis casually glances at him. He has unnaturally blond hair for his skin tone and he looks very young. His eyes are piercingly bright and his whole appearance brings some sort of fear into her bones, even though he is surely around her age. "Come on," she says sheepishly. "I was placed under arrest; can't I at least know the reason?"

"His Majesty will explain everything to you shortly."

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Kaldur, wasn't it? Haven't you ever-"

"I said no talking!"

Artemis wrinkles her nose but keeps quiet. No need to push things, she doesn't want to get into more trouble. They're now in the hall and Artemis is amazed by richness of this place. While the peasants are starving, this looks beautiful – great portraits on the walls, carpets from Far East, amazing and rare plants softening the look. "Whoa," she stops to take it in, but Kaldur pushes her so she must keep walking. Nevertheless, her head keeps turning in order to get a good look at the place. They reach these huge wooden doors with two guards in front of it.

"Tell His Majesty I have the prisoner with me," Kaldur says and one of them nods and goes inside. He comes back in a minute.

"He is ready to see you."

Kaldur nods and she notices he's sweating. The king must treat them poorly too. Life here should be fun, at least that's what her mom used to tell her when she was a little girl. With puffy dresses and flirting and drama. Artemis knows she wouldn't fit in here; she was always a rebel who prefers tights to skirts. They enter the room; Kaldur says something she doesn't hear and steps away from her, and for the first time in her life she takes a good look at the man who they call their king.

He's sitting on the throne, his gray hair tied in a ponytail which Artemis finds ridiculous – if the situation weren't this serious she would start laughing. His dark eyes lazily observe the figure in front of him. His skin is very pale, making the stories true – he never goes out. He likes the shadows so much he had practically become one. No matter how pale, though, his muscles are strong and she doesn't doubt that he was once a fighter. Her glance slips and she sees Richard – he's standing next to Slade in a red shirt and white pants, his dark hair messier than usual. She narrows her eyes at him.

Slade yawns. "Name? No, wait, it doesn't matter. You must be wondering why you're here."

"Sure do."

"Tell me, what do you think?"

"You want to decapitate me for some reason?"

He laughs. "Of course not!" He leans in and a smirk stretches on his face. "On one condition."

"And that would be?" She raises an eyebrow.

Slade leans back lazily, suddenly uninterested. Artemis begins to think he isn't completely sane. "My son informs me he wants to learn archery." She already sees where this is going, her eyes keep widening. "And no matter who I suggest," Slade throws him a glare. Richard smiles innocently. "He _insists_ he takes lessons from a peasant that is yourself."

Richard is eyeing her with a smirk, waiting for a reaction on the word peasant. She winces but doesn't say anything – it's too risky to do it. If anyone were to ask her yesterday what she would do, she'd say everything on her mind – but being here, in front of him, her hands tied and without her bow, she really can't rebel. "And if I don't?"

"Then off with your head."

"Oh."

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," she mutters.

"Good. Any questions?"

Her head jerks up. "Yeah. Why put me under arrest just to tell me that?"

"That's a question my son will answer to you on your first lesson. Guards! Escort this peasant to her room."

"Excuse me?" She almost screams out.

Slade raises an eyebrow. "Since you are now one of my son's, let's say, teachers, you will be living here where he can reach you at any time. You get your own room and soon enough we'll get you some clothes. _Decent_ clothes. Now off you go."

"Wait!" She yells when a guard takes her by her arm. "I'll be _living here_?!"

"My king, I'll escort her out," Richard steps in before Slade can change his mind and decide to decapitate her immediately. He grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her out. The guards close the door behind them and he lets out a sigh of relief. She's still stunned by everything that's happened.

"Why are you ruining my life?" She asks as he starts to untie the rope around her hands.

"Any girl would want to live in a castle," he smirks.

"Yeah, well, not me!"

"Come on, I'll show you around."

She crosses her arms. "No."

"Fine," he shrugs and starts to walk. "Then you find your own room and your way to the kitchen. I'm guessing you're rather hungry, but you know, you can handle yourself."

Her stomach objects to that statement. She sighs and catches up with him. They walk side by side for a couple of moments in silence.

"Won't you answer the question?" She asks, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"What question?"

"Why did you have me arrested?"

"Figured you wouldn't come otherwise," he shrugs again and glances at her.

"You're… right," she says surprised and they laugh. "The dungeon is a creepy place," she adds and shivers. "You could have at least arranged something else."

"Maybe this will make up for it," he smirks and opens the door of a room. She slowly steps inside and finds herself amazed with its glory. Unlike her cell, this room is so bright she has to squint; the windows are huge and the air smells like flowers; the bed seems so comfortable and soft that she just wants to throw herself on it and fall asleep immediately. Her stomach complains again though, and she puts her hand on it in order to keep it quiet. "Are you sure we're in the right room?"

"Hey, my teachers get the best rooms." His glance falls on her dirty clothes and her wounded hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she smiles and hides it behind her back. "Now, can you be so kind and show me the kitchen?"

He bows jokingly. "Ladies first."

"Well what do you know, you do have some manners," she says and walks by him, and her hair tickles him once more today.

"I _am_ the prince," he grunts and closes the door behind them.

After a whole maze of stairs and hallways they reach the kitchen. Artemis eyes the tall chef curiously as Richard introduces them and extends her left hand, still hiding the right one behind her back. Richard doesn't miss that, and when she's done talking to John, he whispers something into her ear that makes her blush.

"There's really no need for that," she says almost shyly.

He smirks at her, but there's a hint of concern on his face. "Yes, there is. Now if you excuse me, I have to go now. John, give her anything she wants to eat. I'll see you later," he says and walks out. Artemis watches after him, her cheeks still red, and smiles.

John wipes his hands off a cloth, his mind elsewhere. "I'm sorry, new girl; I have to get to the market. Megan will give you some food," he says and walks out in a hurry, grabbing his hat on his way.

Artemis sighs and sits at the small wooden table. She hasn't eaten in a long time, she hasn't slept all night, her hand is starting to pulse and she's pretty sure she looks more like a beggar than like an ordinary girl. She scopes the room but can't find anything of her interest that would take her mind off her hunger. Luckily, she hears someone humming lightly so she stands up and waits. A redhead dances in with an empty bowl, not even noticing the stranger.

"Hey uncle, I fed the-" She turns around and spots Artemis who smiles weakly at her. "Chickens. I'm sorry; did my uncle promise you food? We aren't allowed to-"

"Oh no, I'm not…" Artemis sighs and collapses back in the chair. She really does look like a beggar. "I'm Rich- prince Richard's new archery… teacher. John said to wait for you to give me some food."

"Oh," the girl smiles and two dimples appear on her face. "In that case… I'm Megan," she approaches her and extends her hand.

"Artemis."

"Pretty name," she notices with enthusiasm. "So. What would you like to eat?"

* * *

**Okay so not much happening right here...**

**NOT MUCH HAPPENING THEY'RE AT PEACE FOR GOD'S SAKE.**

**I bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Again sorry this is so short but I might write another chapter today because I have Monday off. :D**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
